


Good Times All Around

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Our Man Bashir, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Inspired by Squeemish's comment on tumblr that if Julian and Garak kissed at the beginning of Our Man Bashir it would be good times all around. Completely gratuitous, even by fanfic standards.





	Good Times All Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Good times all around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838203) by [RavenTores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores)



Julian was trying his best to keep his anger, frustration, and embarrassment in-check. Garak barging in on him in the middle of his secret agent holoprogram was potentially humiliating, but it wasn't as if Garak had seen anything particularly incriminating, and he could still minimize the damage if he kept his emotions under control. He turned and walked away from Garak, hoping that the clear dismissal would be enough to send Garak away. Instead, Garak followed him, stepping carefully across the glass.

“Is that why you're so protective? Are you afraid that I'll find out some humiliating secrets about the real Julian Bashir?” Julian turned to glare at Garak, trying to suppress his surprise at Garak calling him Julian Bashir rather than Doctor Bashir.

“This is a fantasy,” Julian declared, stepping closer. “I'm not hiding anything.”

“Well, if you've nothing to hide, then why not let me stay?” Garak challenged.

Julian considered this as he and Garak silently stared at each other. It would probably only make things worse at this point if he kicked up a fuss and had security remove Garak from the program. Besides, between canceling one of their lunches and rescheduling another, it had been a while since the two of them had spent time together. Maybe it could even be fun.

“Alright,” Julian agreed quietly. Garak tilted his head and smiled. Julian focused on keeping his gaze level with Garak's, rather than letting it dip to look quickly at Garak's lips. He pushed aside the idea that they were close enough to kiss if he just leaned forward. “Now I have to be at work in two hours and I'd like to enjoy myself, so keep quiet and don't rain on my parade.” Julian turned away before he did something foolish.

“Parade?” Garak asked with clear delight.

The thought that this whole situation could have been avoided if Julian had been more careful to schedule his holosuite adventures so that they didn't overlap with his and Garak's lunches pressed its way to the front of Julian's mind. “Never mind,” he said with a sigh as he tried to head back to the beautiful holographic woman he'd abandoned earlier, but Garak wouldn't let him go that easily.

“Don't worry, Doctor. I can be quite discreet. You'll barely know I'm here.”

“Good.”

“But if I may make one observation.”

“Garak.” The name came out harsh. Julian just wanted to get back into the program and try to forget that the station's resident Cardassian spy was going to have a front row seat to his childish spy fantasies.

“I only want to point out that your lovely companion is leaving. Odd. She seemed so interested in your advances just a moment ago. I wonder what scared her away?”

Julian turned and glared at Garak. He knew the Cardassian had done that on purpose. Julian was prepared to be outraged, but then he took the time to actually consider Garak and noticed something. While Garak was trying to project an air of nonchalance there was a certain attitude radiating from Garak that Julian could only describe as jealousy.

“Oh, no. I do apologize,” Garak said, clearly unrepentant. “You must be incensed. In fact, if I were in your shoes, I would grab a bottle of champagne and shoot me.”

Instead of the annoyance that Garak was definitely expecting, Julian felt delight and amusement spreading through his chest. A smile spread across his face as he realized exactly why Garak had wanted Julian's holographic companion to leave.

“That would be one option,” Julian said, stepping back into Garak's space. Garak did not retreat. “Or, _we_ could pick up where she and I left off.”

Garak looked at him with an unreadable expression. “Are you serious about this, my dear?”

Julian raised one hand to Garak's cheek and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

And just like that they came together in a passionate kiss.

 


End file.
